


Pushed Too Far

by sugarspicenice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspicenice/pseuds/sugarspicenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Charming become an annoyance with their plans to reunite Emma and Neal while Emma is having none of it. Regina becomes Emma's safe haven from the two overbearing parents and with each attempt by Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina come a little bit closer, until finally they are pushed just a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Push

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is in response to a prompt over on my tumblr. Thanks to femphoenix to being my lovely beta. Your-loveable-tiger, I really hope this story does your prompt justice.
> 
> Prompt: Mary-Margaret and David keep pressuring Emma to get back together with Neal so Emma keeps escaping to Regina's house to get some space from her parent's and ex-boyfriend. All this time alone with Regina causes romance to bloom.

"Emma."

The blonde continued to stare into her bowl of soup as if it could tell her an escape route from this hell. Charming glanced between his wife and full-grown daughter. He told Snow this wasn't a good idea. Unfortunately for him, his wife had certain… ways that always made him see her side of things after awhile.

" _Emma._ " The Sheriff finally glanced up to look at her mother sitting across the table. Snow gave her a pointed look and twitched her head to the man beside her daughter. "Don't you think it would be great if Neal took the job offer?" Neal turned expectantly to his ex-girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"What job offer?" The grin dropped faster than a kite with no wind.

Snow sighed, a sound full of disappointment, and then turned an angry glare on her stubborn daughter. The former Queen finally turned her body to her grandson's father, "Neal, dear. I think that it would be wonderful if you would accept the position. Everyone knows that Michael needs more help in that shop of his."

 _Oh that's right. Michael asked Neal to help with the cars. Guess learning how to boost them when you are young has its benefits,_ Emma thought heatedly. The Sheriff quickly stood, her chair clattering against the wood floors of her parents home. "I'm going for a walk."

Neal moved as if to stand and she threw up a hand, "No. Stay. Finish your dinner. I wouldn't want to mess up," she twirled her hand to encompass the table, "this." Emma stalked to her worn red jacket, hung on the coat rack in the front hallway, throwing it over her shoulders before slamming though the old home's front door.

After the curse had broken the former King and Queen had moved to an old, but regal looking house in the town's only residential area. The home stood two stories tall made of a nearly pure white stone. The yard was filled with vivid green grass and beds of remarkable flowers. Surrounding the yard stood a four-foot tall wall with mismatched cobblestone along the length.

As for Emma, Snow had given her the apartment stating it to be the best starter place for the Sheriff and Henry. The boy split his time between his two mothers, even though he argued that Regina wasn't his mom and because of this he shouldn't be forced to return to his adoptive mother. But Emma wouldn't budge, she had made a promise to the mayor and she wasn't about to break it.

The blonde Sheriff walked through the night, just letting her feet take her where they were wont to go. She inwardly cursed her parents for taking what should have been an all right night of dinner for the three royals and turning it into a humiliating experience.

 _They actually think that after all he has done, that I_ want _to take him back?_  Emma outwardly scoffed at the idea.  _They must have taken one too many blows to the head._  Snow had offered dinner to Emma earlier and the Sheriff had agreed, Henry unable to make it as he was at a friend's sleepover. Unbeknownst to Emma, the meddling royal had also invited Emma's ex-boyfriend, Neal. Snow had been trying for weeks to get Emma to take back Neal, using every excuse from, "Henry needs his father;" to "If he made you happy once he could make you happy again." Her mother wouldn't take her screeched, " _No_ ," and leave it.

Emma jolted as a door slammed open as she passed a little gate. Hearing a muted grunt and the sound of a body hitting concrete, Emma backed up a step to look around the hedge. Surprised at where she was, the Sheriff watched as the Mayor stood over a fallen body.

"You have over stepped your bounds, Mr. Glass," the air crackled with magic, Regina's hair began to lift slightly as she glared down at the reporter. "It would serve you well to remember  _just_  who I am. And if you ever  _think_  you have a chance with me again you will find yourself wishing you were back in a mirror."

Sydney scrambled to his knees; Emma barely managed to hold in a snort at his show of servitude. "Please, your Majesty. I apologize. I … I don't know what came over me." He continued to plead but the Evil Queen simply raised her hand silencing the man.

Regina sniffed, "You are a disappointment, Mr. Glass. Now leave before I have the Sheriff throw you in a cell for the night." Her eyes cut to the blondes own eyes, which grew as the Savior realized she had been caught. The Sheriff suppressed an embarrassed cough and shuffled her feet, kicking a stray leaf.

Sydney lurched to his feet before making as dignified a walk as he could to the end of the sidewalk. He glared at the Sheriff, feeling angry at the knowledge that of all people it was _her_  that had been witness to his rejection. Emma simply ignored the man in favor of watching the Mayor, prompting him to continue his dejected walk home.

The Mayor's eyes followed the pathetic man until he had walked out of sight, before letting out a near silent breath. She shifted her gaze to that of the Sheriff's, lifting a brow as she did. "Do you make it a habit, Sheriff, to listen in on other people's conversations?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the Mayor's insult which lacked the usual sting. "Oh course not,  _your Majesty._ " The Sheriff strolled up the walkway until she stood at the bottom of the brick stairs. She peered up at the stern woman in thought.

Regina set her hands on her hips, and fixed an icy glare on the irritating blonde, "Is there a reason for your presence Ms. Swan?" The Mayor just wanted to forget this whole night and retreat to her room with a glass of cider but, as usual, the Sheriff was here to ruin things again.

The blonde looked the former queen up and down noting the tired eyes and slightly disheveled appearance, "Are you alright, Madame Mayor?" Emma wondered what the sniveling reporter had done now; it could not have been very good if the previous few minutes were anything to go by.

"I am fine, Ms. Swan. There was nothing I couldn't handle."

Emma hummed in response, "I can see that. Well. If you need anything, you know my number."

The Mayor rolled her eyes, "Yes.  _Thank_  you, Ms. Swan." Why wouldn't this exasperating woman just leave?

The Savior rocked back on her heels while stuffing her hands in her pockets, "You're welcome." The woman stood there for a second watching as Regina tried, and failed, to keep her annoyance hidden.

"My parents are trying to push me back together with Neal."

Regina visibly rocked back at the Sheriff's verbal outburst, "I'm sorry?"

"They keep throwing these dinners and secretly inviting Neal over in hopes that he will  _charm_  me again and they simply won't understand that I do not want to be with him, at all. I mean, the man left me to be picked up for his crime and thrown in prison. All because  _Pinocchio_  told him too. Who in their right mind would want to go back to the reason they had their son in jail?" Emma blew out a breath after her mini rant and shook her head sadly.

"The argument could be made your parents have never been in their right minds."

Emma looked back at the Mayor, while realization dawned on her face. "I'm sorry, Madame Mayor. That wasn't … I mean … I got to go." The Sheriff rushed off, all the while feeling piercing eyes on her back.


	2. Push in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming become an annoyance with their plans to reunite Emma and Neal while Emma is having none of it. Regina becomes Emma's safe haven from the two overbearing parents and with each attempt by Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina come a little bit closer, until finally they are pushed just a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story is in response to this prompt over on my tumblr which is linked on my profile. Thanks to femphoenix to being my lovely beta. Your-loveable-tiger, I really hope this story does your prompt justice.
> 
> A BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed! It makes me so happy to know people are enjoying this! I was worried about the reception of it because it's been so long since I had written anything but you guys are great. Seriously you guys are the best. I think I might cry. Thanks again!

Emma fumed as she strode down Main Street. Her hair whipped from beneath her wool cap. If she had been a cartoon one might expect steam to be coming from her ears. As she stormed under Granny's widely swinging sign, the Sheriff cursed her parents.

It has been a week since the last train wreck of an evening resulting in her verbal spewage to the Mayor of Storybrooke and her parents had decided that today would be the perfect time to give their daughter another aneurysm. The Sheriff had gotten a panicked call from her mother saying that they had a seen someone sneaking around the house. Frantic, the Savior had driven as calmly as she could to her parent's house so as to not startle the intruder. After walking the perimeter of the house and finding no evidence of an invader, the blonde had cautiously entered the home only to find Neal standing in the front hallway with a rose and a smile. Once she had wrapped her mind around what was happening she had growled at her ex before retreating to her cruiser.

Once she had returned to the Sheriff's office she found she couldn't sit still. The aggravated blonde had then taken off in an attempt to clear her head and to keep herself from killing her parents.  _Killing's a bit much. It more than likely would have ended in a yelling match at least,_ Emma thought angrily. As she passed Granny's Diner, Emma stopped in for her usual hot chocolate.

Ruby glanced up as the bell above the door chimed and smiled despite the thunderous look on her friends face, "Emma! What can I get for you today?"

"Hey Rubes. Can you make my usual a to-go?"

Ruby winked at the blonde and grinned, "You're such a little kid sometimes, Sheriff."

Emma allowed a small smile to cross her face at the brunette's gentle teasing, "Yeah, yeah. I've heard that one before." The Sheriff waved the girl away so that she could get her drink faster, "Don't forget the cinnamon!"

Ruby just lifted her hand in acknowledgment of the shout.

As she waited for her drink, Emma slouched onto the counter, resting her head on her arms, "Damn parents. Damn Neal."

"If you are unaware Ms. Swan, it's not proper for a princess to mutter obscenities in public."

Emma jerked her head up and turned with a sour look to the man beside her. Scowling, she replied," I assure you, Mr. Gold, that I am no princess." She watched as the man rested his cane against the counter and pulled his jacket closer together.

"Yes. You do not seem too taken with any royal duties," Mr. Gold stated in contempt. He looked the Sheriff up and down taking in her signature red leather jacket and blue jeans. "Or attire." Emma squirmed slightly, uncomfortable under his gaze. She sighed a breath of relief at seeing Ruby returning with her cinnamon hot chocolate, and placed her hands on the counter, pushing away.

"Well, as much as this catch up has been as fun as having my teeth pulled, I really should be returning to the station." She placed the money for her drink on the counter along with her tip for Ruby. "Thanks Rube. I'll catch you later."

Red waved goodbye as the Sheriff hurried out of the diner, her eyes weary as she looked at Mr. Gold. His only reaction was to give the woman a smarmy smile.

* * *

As Emma approached the front of the station she was treated to a curious image. She found Regina pacing outside, hands clasped in front of her, seemingly waiting for the Sheriff.

The blonde, still in a terrible mood thanks to her parents and now, Mr. Gold's slimy nature, Emma simply walked to the door and pushed it open without a word to the Mayor. Not caring if she was being followed or not, the Sheriff stalked to her office, tossing the now empty cup in the trash and ripping her hat of her head.

Hearing the clack of high heels on linoleum, she turned, scowl ever present on her face.

Regina swept into the office, stopping short at the expression the Sheriff bestowed upon her, "Really, dear, if that's the greeting you give visitors it's no wonder no one ever comes here."

Emma huffed and stalked to her chair, sitting with more force than entirely necessary. "It's the Sheriff's office, Regina. If I get any visitors here at all, it's Leroy after a day of hard drinking. Now what can I do for the Mayor's office this afternoon?"

The once Evil Queen seemed to study the other woman closely, taking in the agitated stare and lips pulled back into a grimace. Stalking closer to the blonde, Regina placed her hands flat against the desk, staring closely at the Savior.

Emma blinked at the sudden proximity of the Mayor, "Do you need a magnifying glass, Madame Mayor?" She took a breath in and instantly regretted it, now all she could smell was red apples with a hint of fresh paper.

Suddenly the woman spoke, but what shocked the blonde was her gentle tone, "They don't know when to quit do they?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Uh?"

"The two idiots. They tried their," Regina twirled her hand as if brushing off the royals, "antics again with you and Neal."

The Sheriff stayed speechless, opting to nod and send a questioning glance at Regina. "You have the same look as you did last week. Really, dear, do try to get your parents under control. We can't have the police department livid just because someone's parents has decided to take it upon themselves to get their daughter a boyfriend, now can we?"

The Mayor slowly stood, watching as Emma tried to gather her thoughts, "How… Why… Wha…?"

"Are you planning on finishing any of those sentences, dear?" The Sheriff just shook her head, still trying to understand how Regina Mills had been able to take one look at her and find the reason for her anger.

Regina made a small noise of amusement as she slowly turned, a small smile forming on her face, as she sauntered to the door of the Sheriff's office. Turning slightly, the Mayor smoothly stated, "There is paperwork that is in need of your attention. Please feel free to call my assistant and set up an appointment." Emma watched as she continued her pace out the station doors.

Emma blinked once more as the door closed, finally exclaiming, "What the hell?"


	3. Push Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming become an annoyance with their plans to reunite Emma and Neal while Emma is having none of it. Regina becomes Emma's safe haven from the two overbearing parents and with each attempt by Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina come a little bit closer, until finally they are pushed just a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warm hug for femphoenix for being my lovely beta. She's the one that pulls me through every writer's block and is the first to hear all my ideas. This story wouldn't be half as good without her. Thank you, L!

Regina glanced up from her stack of forms informing her that yes; the transportation department is run by imbeciles.  _Why ever they think they_   _need a new cement mixer after acquiring a new one just two years ago is beyond me,_  the Mayor thought with spite. Her attention is once again drawn to her office door as she hears more raised voices. One of them was sounding suspiciously similar to the offspring of the two royal idiots.

The brunette watched as her door was slammed open; she idly wondered if a hinge had come undone. Regina leaned back in her high arched office chair, hands laced in front of her. As she watched the Sheriff throw a glower over her shoulder the Mayor lifted one eyebrow. "Ms. Swan, is there any particular reason for you stampeding into my office and harassing my assistant?"

"I'm not the one harassing anyone. He's the one that doesn't seem to understand the fact that the Sheriff has something to discuss with the Mayor!" The blonde's voice had risen at the end of her statement so it carried to Geoff in the foyer who gave an audible huff before Regina heard the angry clacking of keys being depressed.

Emma took a deep breath trying to calm herself. The last month had been unbelievably stressful with her parents stopping her at every turn wondering if she had gone on a date with Neal yet.  _The day I go on a date with that man is the day Hell reports massive snowball fights,_  the Sheriff thought grouchily.

Lifting her hands in a gesture of peace, Emma spoke as calmly as she could while saying, "I apologize, Madame Mayor. Now, you said something about paperwork yesterday?"

Regina gave Emma a hard look as she stood from her chair, "And I also said to make an appointment with my assistant, Sheriff. But we both know you lack professionalism will not allow for it." The Mayor strolled to her filing cabinet situated next to a window, opening the drawer marked S to Z, she pulled out a thick file. The papers in the manila folder were close to the size her thumb, Emma could already see she was going to be late getting home tonight.  _Maybe I can get Snow to watch him. Just for a few hours,_  the blonde thought.

The brunette turned, holding out the file but making no move to come closer to the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes prior to marching forward to take the file. Before she could reach for the papers, the Sheriffs phone began blaring "Prince Charming" by Adam and the Ants. Turning an alarming shade of pink, Emma hastily withdrew her phone and answered the call.

"Yes, David?" The Savior turned partially away from the Mayor who looked on curiously only able to hear one side. "No! Do not use my  _son_  in your efforts to get me back together with  _Neal_." Regina watched as the Sheriff's knuckles slowly started turning white. "He's eleven, David. Eleven! He doesn't understand."

The Mayor walked back to her desk while keeping an ear on the other woman's conversation. Henry being mentioned in this, in her opinion, dim-witted state of affairs made her uneasy. One thing she was happy to hear was the fact that Ms. Swan seemed equally fervent in her attempt to keep Henry from this debacle.

Emma glanced back at Regina seeing her set the file on her desk before resting her hand on her hip in an impatient motion. The blonde felt her face grow hotter prompting her to move farther away whispering into her phone angrily. After a minute more Emma hotly ended the call, wishing she had a flip phone so it would have been more satisfying.

"And this, dear, is what I meant by your personal problems possibly interfering with your work."

The Sheriff twirled back around, ready to deliver a biting comeback. Instead she opted to blow out a breath. "I'm sorry."

Regina's mouth twitched in the beginning of a smirk, "You seem to being saying that an awful lot today, Ms. Swan." Her brows furrowed as she saw the blondes shoulders slump. Why wasn't she snarking back? There seemed to be no more fight in the once exasperating woman.  _This exchange isn't half as agreeable as our usual encounters._ The Evil Queen only just managed to suppress an eye roll at the thought that she actually  _enjoyed_  arguing with the Sheriff. "What did Charming want with Henry?"

Emma sighed, "He's now got Henry saying how much he would love to have his parents together and how 'awesome' his dad is. He's eleven. All he knows is black and white! He doesn't understand that this man he so readily accepts as his father is also part of the reason I had to give him up. Now David calls telling me that Henry is requesting dinner with the two of us. And now I have to be the bad guy and tell him no. Tell him that I don't want to give his  _father_ ," she spat the word with disgust, "a chance. He won't understand and will hate me."

The Mayor frowned slightly and looked down at her desk, "I can understand your reluctance to have him feel that way about you." The blonde quickly looked up taking in the brunette's downcast expression. "Yeah. I believe you can," she said quietly, "I just don't want to give him false hope. Not again. Knowing Neal he'll get bored of being a parent and skip town in a month anyways."

Regina cut a glare at the Sheriff, "Just like you will, you mean?"

Emma appeared affronted, "I have proven myself, Regina. I am still  _here_. And I am not leaving."

The Mayor sniffed, "More's the pity."

"I've already broken the curse, your Majesty. There is no reason for me to leave. Not when I finally have my family. And a place to belong."

Regina grabbed the folder and thrust it towards the blonde, "Yes. I'm so  _very_  happy for you, dear. Return these to my assistant tomorrow completely finished."

The blonde gripped the papers tightly and turned to go, already forming an argument for her parents and a way to let Henry down gently.  _Like hell am I letting him stay with Snow and Charming tonight._ Suddenly she felt a slender hand on her arm turning her back to the regal woman, "Don't let them force you into a relationship. It won't be good for you and it won't be good for Henry."

Seeing the subtle hurt in the other woman's eyes, Emma simply nodded before heading out the door. The other woman let out a breath as she watched the wooden door close before returning to the drivel from the incompetent fools in transportation.  _How they ever survived the two months Snow was Mayor I will never know._


	4. Shove Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming become an annoyance with their plans to reunite Emma and Neal while Emma is having none of it. Regina becomes Emma's safe haven from the two overbearing parents and with each attempt by Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina come a little bit closer, until finally they are pushed just a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kargens44 for the inspiration for this chapter!

Snow wiped her wet hands on the frilly, green apron as she turned from the salad fixings. The knocking at the wooden doors grew impatient making Snow hurry her footsteps just a bit faster. Finally reaching the deep red door, Snow wrenched the door open intent on finding out who exactly thought it was alright too rap the door as if she wouldn't come if they stopped. The former queen's face froze as realized who was on the other side of her door.

"Regina," the woman said politely, "What can I do for you?"

The Mayor's hand dropped at the other woman's question, lacing itself with its twin against the soft front of Regina's coat. Moments passed as the two stared at each other, Snow in confusion and irritation while Regina's face betrayed nothing. Finally the elder woman inclined her head towards the front hallway, "Really Snow, are you going to leave a visitor on your porch in the cold?" Snow quickly stepped back allowing the older woman in the home before snapping the door closed. Not moving from in front of the oak door, the young brunette turned to the Evil Queen in hopes of learning why she was here and intending to get her to leave as fast as possible.

Regina turned to Snow White, the younger woman was able to see fury in her eyes, "Let me make myself perfectly clear, dear. What you are doing, right now, to your own  _daughter,_ is no different than what my mother," Snow noted how, if possible, the Evil Queen's eyes grew more heated, "did to me when she  _forced_  me to marry your father." The Mayor stepped closer, invading the former queen's space, "You will be no better than Cora if you continue this ridiculous notion of forcing Ms. Swan to take back Mr. Cassidy."

Snow gasped and took a step back. As she did so her back hit the door and sent shivers down her spine. After a moment of fear, the younger woman straightened her backbone intent on commanding the conversation. The younger Queen answered Regina hotly, "I am  _nothing_  like that woman! I'm just looking out for what's best for Emma and Henry." She truly believed that if Emma was to return to Neal, Emma and Henry would be happy as a family and they would find their happily ever after.

The Mayor visibly seethed at the woman's words, "You are acting exactly as she did." The venom in the brunette's words caused Snow to blink. Regina saw the look in Snow's eyes and seemed to realize how close she was too losing it in front of the younger woman and took a step back, breathing deeply. She turned in order to gather herself, head tipping back slightly as she looked upwards as if in search of patience. Turning on her heels, the Evil Queen regarded Snow White coolly, "Not only are you acting as an insufferable busybody, but your actions are interfering with the work of the Sheriff's department. This, I cannot allow."

Snow gaped at the older woman who pushed past her and opened the door, forcing the former Queen away, "Good day, Snow." The door frame rattled as the entrance was closed with more force than necessary.

The ex-mayor mulled over the words as she finally moved back towards the kitchen to finish dinner before Charming returned home. Seeing the regal woman made Snow think back to when the curse had first been broken. The mayhem that it had caused had nearly overtaken the town. All the Fairytale Land natives had been trying their best to consolidate the two lives they had in their heads without going insane. A few poor souls were unable to keep the madness at bay. Unsurprisingly, a mob had formed with the intent of having the Mayors head. Thankfully, Emma had been able to get to Regina before too much harm had been done though that hadn't stopped them from demanding she resign from her position as mayor and ostracizing her. The Evil Queen had fought to keep her job but eventually had been worn down by the blonde Savior who had told her that if she didn't the citizens would rebel and who knew what they would do. Emma hadn't come right out to say it, but Regina knew she was implying that she needed to step back in order to keep Henry safe. The older woman conceded, allowing Snow to assume the position of Mayor in a unanimous vote.

Snow then remembered the barely concealed amusement and smugness on the Evil Queen's face when she had come to her, claiming herself unable to be Mayor. Snow grimaced in remembrance of the two hellish months she had been Mayor and it had only been two months because she was too stubborn to approach Regina beforehand. It had taken Charming, Henry, and Emma's combined efforts to get her to the ex-mayors front steps where Snow had seen how difficult it was for Regina to keep from gloating. She had never been more thankful for the older woman's poise. While the general population still avoided the Evil Queen they were able to see that she was the best choice for Mayor. That didn't stop them from being rude and disrespectful when they could.

Now, seven months later, things had settled into a semi-stable routine. No one had been able to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest in the first few months and as time passed fewer and fewer attempts were made. Few wanted to admit it but their lives here were not as bad as it could have been. For many their lives had even been made significantly better as they were no longer living in huts and their lifespan had increased by decades.

Snow glowered as her knife descended on a bright red pepper. To think the Evil Queen had helped make things better and had now took it upon her own self to interfere again with Snow and Emma's lives.  _I don't care what she says, I am not like the horrid woman and I am just doing what's best for my family._  After reaffirming her actions to herself, Snow hummed as she moved about the rustic kitchen making dinner for her Prince Charming.

* * *

Regina opened the door to her large home, listening to the silence that rang through it. She sighed as the door calmly closed behind her, the only sound the staccato beats of her heels striking the floor. The Mayor moved to her study, leaving the door ajar as she made her way to her cupboard.

She carefully selected the cider and poured half a glass, setting the decanter on the cabinet. Regina walked to her sofa, hand waving causing a burst of flames in the fireplace. Lifting the glass to her lips, the Evil Queen fell unwilling back into her memories.


	5. No Pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming become an annoyance with their plans to reunite Emma and Neal while Emma is having none of it. Regina becomes Emma's safe haven from the two overbearing parents and with each attempt by Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina come a little bit closer, until finally they are pushed just a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always a shout out to the awesome femphoenix. Also, if you guys want to follow me you can find me as iamnotlimited on tumblr and dcisnotlimited on twitter. I give updates regularly about the stories and I'm more than happy to take prompts there. Enjoy the story! Part of this story was inspired by Miss I DON'T know it all.

Emma grabbed the ringing phone, the shrill cry piercing her ears and making her flinch. She was watching cartoons dance across the small television while Henry was stretched across the couch beside her, half of his mind on the television and half on finishing his homework, "Hello?"

"Emma? It's me," came the disembodied voice.

"Snow?" Henry's head looked back at her at the mention of his grandmother. Emma patted his leg and pointed back to his homework, the pre-teen rolled his eyes before continuing his math. It was still odd to Emma to call her former roommate Snow seeing as how she was the famous Snow White and also her long lost mother. She hadn't yet managed to call the woman "Mom". "What is it? Is something wrong?"

In as small a town as Storybrooke is, it is rather unheard of to call a friend to "catch up". If someone is calling it usually means that either something is wrong or the caller is inquiring about meeting the other someplace which usually turns out to be Granny's. As the Sheriff, it was mostly the former. So she was already mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come as she listened to her mother's voice float form the ear piece.

"Darling, the strangest thing happened before dinner earlier," the blonde tuned out her mother after that. She was sure that the woman was going to go on about something that Neal had done and how that one thing was so great that she needed to call the man the second after she hung up with her mother to take him back.

Seeing Henry finishing the last problem on his sheet, she stuck her hand out for the paper intent on checking his answers. The boy inclined his head to the kitchen area silently asking if he could have dessert. Eyeing her son, Emma smirked which made Henry pout. Oddly enough the pout reminded her of Regina which distracted her enough that as she was nodding her assent she nearly missed her mother's words, "… and Regina then basically threatened me to stop me trying to find your happily ever after." As the words registered Emma let out a sound of confusion, "Wait… what?"

The Sheriff could hear the brunette's huff even through the phone and instinctively knew the woman was rolling her eyes, "Emma." Snow drew out the blonde's name in disappointment. "I said, Regina came by and threatened me."

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why would Regina threaten you?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry fumble the ice cream scoop. When she looked at the eleven year old with eyes that nearly screamed, " _I told you so!_ " Waving him off, the Sheriff moved into her room closing the door slightly so she could still hear if Henry needed anything. Emma tried to concentrate on her mother's words while also listening for what really happened beneath the woman's words, "She came over and was extremely angry for some unknown reason. Then she starts threatening me, telling me to stop helping you. She doesn't want you to find your happy ever after." Snow scoffed at the Evil Queen's audacity, nothing will stop her from giving Emma what she deserves.

The Sheriff sighed, her hand lifting to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Alright, alright. Will you come pick up Henry? I will go see Regina and talk to her. I don't know how long this will take." Emma walked to her dresser pulling out a pair of her signature jeans and pulled on her red leather jacket while keeping hold of the cordless phone. "I'll pack him a bag so you can take him to school tomorrow. It will be easier than trying to pick him up late or picking him up tomorrow in the morning if this happens to run late."

Hearing her mother's acceptance Emma hung up the phone before heading out to the main area of the apartment. As she was trotting down her stairs she called for Henry and told him to pack an overnight bag with his school things, he was headed to his grandmothers.

"Why," Henry whined, "it's cartoon night!" Every Thursday Emma and Henry had a cartoon night where they spent all evening on the couch watching everything from classic Disney cartoons to the newest Adventure Times.

"I need to speak with your mother and I don't know how long this will take. It will be easier if you headed to Snow's and just spent the night instead of me waking you up to bring you back home." She ruffled her son's head as he passed her to go to his room, "You can watch cartoons there, kid."

"It's not the same. Grandma always talks during the shows and Grandpa keeps trying to ask me when I want to see Dad."

Emma's eyes darkened at her sons words. "Kid, you are old enough to decide whether or not you wish to see…" She couldn't say father because that man was  _no_  father, "…Neal. Simply tell Charming you are thinking about it." The Sheriff didn't want Henry to see Neal Cassidy, but he was here; the kid knew if he wanted to see the man she would let him, but she won't force it on him.

After about six minutes had passed, Emma finally heard the knock at the door heralding Snow White. She placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Come on, kid. I'll go double on cartoon day next week." Her son nodded as she led him into the arms of his grandmother, the door closing with a soft snick behind them.

* * *

Regina placed a hand down on the arm of her sofa in order to help herself to her feet. The pounding at her door reverberated down the hallway making the regal woman groan slightly. She padded softly down the entryway having shed her heels an hour before. The knocks came again, this time in fast succession.

The Mayor flung her door open keeping one hand on the edge of the entrance and another on the doorjamb to keep herself steady. She blinked at the image in front of her; she was sure she was hallucinating because why would the Savior be on her doorstep at… She rocked back on her heels which made her stumble slightly to look at the clock. When did it become eight thirty? She shook her head slightly causing her vision to blur slightly. Hearing a strange noise Regina turned her head to the origin,  _When did Ms. Swan get here? Why is she looking at me like she just saw Mr. Hopper running down the street topless?_

"Regina?" Emma seemed stuck, jaw nearly unhinging as she stared at the brunette.

"Ms. Swan," she slurred, her tongue not quite able to handle the s', "What has prompted  _hic_  this untimely visit?" Regina hiccupped again as she swayed in the doorway. The cold air was beginning to make itself known, wrapping itself around the Mayor and chilling her to the bone.

"Are you drunk?" the Sheriff asked incredulously, completely ignoring the older woman's own question. As she stepped in closer she could smell the fermented apple coming off Regina in waves.

Regina tried to roll her eyes but only exceeded in making herself dizzy, "Your powers of observation, Ms. Sawn, are as spectacular as usual." Her voice had started to even out, the cold clearing her head slightly. Unable to stand it any longer, the Mayor motioned into the manor, "By all means come in. If you won't leave from in front of my door at least allow me to close the door so I don't freeze to death."

Emma quickly stepped into the hallway, her red leather jacket just missing getting caught in the door.

After closing the door, Regina turned to the Sheriff and looked her up and down warily causing the blonde to look down at herself in self-consciousness. Finally the Mayor sighed as if making up her mind on something. The woman straightened her back and smiled at Emma in what could only be described as a counterfeit smile, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

* * *

Quite unsure as to how she got there Emma looked into the bottom of her second glass of cider. Already she could feel her head swimming from the potent drink and as she looked to the Mayor she jolted back in surprise.

Regina had been on her third glass of cider, and that was not counting the ones from before Emma showed up on her doorstep. Suddenly the Mayor had felt a drowning wave of melancholy wash over her leaving her breathless and on the verge of tears. With a glance at the blonde on her sofa she fell over the precipice, shocking Emma speechless for a few moments.

Eventually the Savior moved to crouch, albeit unsteadily, in front of the older woman, "Regina? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Quite unexpectedly, Emma found herself staring up at the Mayor from her position on the floor having been knocked on her bottom by Regina standing quite suddenly, "Of course something happened. I had hoped as Savior you would have more brains then that of your parents, but it seems that was a misguided assumption."

Emma managed to crawl to her hands and knees, watching fascinated as the very Regal Queen broke down as if she was a normal woman.  _What a stupid thought, Swan. Of course she's a woman. If she wasn't her legs wouldn't look as sinful as they do,_  the Sheriff nearly fell back over at that thought. Above her Regina had taken to pacing, tears flowing down her cheeks, hands flying as she spoke, "My Daniel, my poor sweet loveable Daniel is dead. Heart ripped from his chest and turned to dust and his  _murderer_ walks free and  _happy."_ The Mayor's voice, filled with venom and hate, cracked on the last word. Tears flowed unabated as the Sheriff sat stunned. The younger woman had finally made it to a chair but now she felt rooted to the seat, almost unable to comprehend the words floating in the air.

"Not only that but I had to marry that vile man. Had to feel his  _hands,_ be touched in places only my love should ever had touched. All because of my bleeding heart and trust in _Snow White,_ " she spat the name as if it was a curse and not fit to grace her dark red lips. Emma found herself watching the perfectly sculpted lips move as they cursed the name of her mother and raged at the thought of King Leopold.

"And to be the cherry on top of my personal hell, my son, my own  _son,_  no longer wants anything to do with me. He chooses the Savior over the mother that has loved him since he was three days old. Since he was set in my arms, so small and delicate," Regina stopped pacing suddenly causing the Sheriff to jerk her gaze from the shapely calf muscles her eyes had drifted too. She saw the mayor staring at her hands, bottom lip quivering. Emma was up and by her side as she saw the older woman's knees buckles.

"Come on, Madame Mayor. It's time to get you to bed." Shockingly, the brunette did not fight her, simply allowing herself to be led up the stairs. At the top of the curved steps she pointed a graceful finger to a door at the end of the hallway. Emma half carried the woman into the dark room, only able to see the outline of the bed. Still feeling the effects of the cider, she bent over to help Regina remove her stocking which the other woman had halfway down her silky legs. The Sheriff moved to the other side of the bed to help pull the Mayor completely on the bed who was already asleep. Off balance and exhausted the blonde fell onto the other side of the bed, only having time to think  _Even while sleeping she's regal,_  before slumber overcame her.

* * *

Regina woke with the feeling of cotton on her tongue and in her head. She groaned as she turned over. Feeling a presence in the bed beside her, she opened her eyes hoping to find out why the bed was occupied. The Mayor presumed that she must have made that high pitched sound that followed as her bed companion shot up out of the bed on what could be considered medium alert seeing as the blonde Regina identified as Emma Swan had a hard time opening her eyes.

"Out," she croaked, " _Out!"_

The Sheriff blinked and seemed to become self aware at the older woman's hoarse cries, "I… I…" Unable to come up with a response she fled. Moments later the front door was slammed shut and Regina heard the sputtering of an engine before tires squealed as Emma took off.


	6. Don't Push Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming become an annoyance with their plans to reunite Emma and Neal while Emma is having none of it. Regina becomes Emma's safe haven from the two overbearing parents and with each attempt by Snow and Charming, Emma and Regina come a little bit closer, until finally they are pushed just a bit too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta was an awesome femphoneix. We have left T rating. Slight trigger warning. Hope you enjoy anyway. If you wish, follow me on tumblr and/or twitter for the newest updates and Swan Queen goodness.

Regina was finally able to move after staring at her ceiling for what felt to be hours. She twisted her neck slowly, her head pounding as if the seven dwarves had taken up residence there. Her bleary eyes fell on the digital clock beside her bed causing her to groan as she realized that it read ten in the morning.  _Thank the gods I'm the mayor otherwise I'd be fired._

Rolling over at the pace of a snail, the mayor was able to climb to her feet while her hands rushed to her head. She groaned in muted agony as the blood hurried from her face. Regina stumbled her way to her bathroom peeling her rumpled white blouse from her hot skin aiming to wash away the cotton feeling covering her senses. Her hands moved to the zipper on the side of her skirt, the swath of cloth pooled around her feet. The Evil Queen kicked it away making a mental note to pick it up later. When her fingers then touched underwear instead of the sheer feeling of stockings she stopped bewildered, her fingers traced the edge of satin in confusion.

Regina's gaze snapped down to her bare legs confirming what she already knew. Her stockings were missing. She tried her best to remember the night before but she kept running into a blurry wall after the Sheriff had arrived. Her thoughts turned frantic,  _What… what happened? Did Emma… did we? No. Not possible. I would remember. I would._

The Mayor scanned her memories of the early morning when she had forced the blonde to flee trying her best to remember if the Sheriff had been missing any articles of clothing. Unfortunately, her fuzzy mind kept looping to the sight of a rumpled Emma Swan staring at her. All the woman could remember was the fact that the younger woman's tank top had somehow climbed the blonde's stomach during the night so that it had perfectly framed Ms. Swan's abs for Regina's gaze. A breathy moan escaped from the Mayor before she could stop it, surprising the older woman.

The rest of the wrinkled clothes were torn from her lean body, her hand reaching to turn the shower on scalding. Steam rose, curling around the mayor's lithe body and clouding the mirrors. The brunette quickly stepped under the blistering water, grabbing the apple scented body wash she furiously scrubbed at her body.  _I do not find Em… Ms. Swan attractive. What a ridiculous notion._ Regina quickly subdued the memories of the Sheriff and stopped the ludicrous thought in its track. Seeing that her mind was clear her memories surfaced of hard, calloused hands and a crushing weight of another body on hers. The mayor started hyperventilating as the memories came rushing in of pain and disgust and anger at what the man that had done to her body and spirit.

* * *

_Regina cried out as rough hands grabbed her breasts leaving hand shaped bruises on tan skin. Her senses were overwhelmed with the smell of fermented wine and reeking sweat, the sounds of labored breathing coming from the king, and her eyes closed to avoid looking at the visage of her elder husband. Her body was trapped beneath a heaving body that was attempting to remove her robes despite the young woman's hoarse cries of "No!"_

" _Quiet you whimpering fool. People will think you are unhappy to service your king." The man smirked at the crying woman as he finally managed to remove her gowns by ripping them apart. The young queen whimpered as the king undid his breeches and readied himself for the assault. She hated feeling this helplessness, unable to protect herself, and unable to stop herself from being used._

_The young woman gave another cry as pain radiated from below, hearing a satisfied grunt from the man atop her as he began to move, enhancing the pain without remorse._

* * *

Skin turned pink and raw as the woman scrubbed trying to clean herself of the memories that still haunted her, feeling as if she would never be free of King Leopold's presence.

* * *

Neal watched as his father paced in front of him, anger etched upon his face. The man had explained to his papa that all of his attempted seductions of one Emma Swan had failed spectacularly which the pawn broker had seemed furious at. But try as he might the Sheriff now wanted less to do with him than ever before. Every time the woman saw him there was a scowl etched on her face, a warning to stay away for fear of castration.  _I don't know why Papa is pushing for me to woo Emma. She's says she's made it clear to me multiple times that she has gotten over me. I don't believe that. Soon Emma will come back to me. Soon she will realize that she returns my love._  As much as the man wanted Emma back Neal suspected that Rumplestilkin's eagerness for the two to be reunited was just his Papa's way of trying to make up for abandoning him when he was so young.

Gold snarled as he thought of the image of the yellow bug outside of the Mayor's mansion so early in the morning.  _That blonde Savior is supposed to be falling for my boy. Not cavorting with the Mayor!_  How else was he going to get his apprentice back? His plan was falling apart. They were supposed to take Henry from Regina, become  _one big happy family sans an adoptive mother,_ he thought mockingly, but Ms. Swan had to be difficult as usual. The woman never failed to ruin every other plan of his but he would not let her ruin this for him.

Neal stood and moved to his father, stopping his pacing with large hands on the older man's hunched shoulders, "Don't worry, Papa. I know Emma. She won't be able to resist for long." He gave a cocky grin as Gold pat his son on the shoulder. The hand drifted to the rough cheek, stubble gracing the tough jaw. His boy had grown without him there; his boy now had a boy of his own. He hated himself for being a coward at the time that Bae had needed him but he needed the power to protect his son and even more so now to allow Bae to have his happiness.

"I know, my boy. Any girl will be glad to have you. And I'm sure Ms. Swan will be the same."  _That is if she ever stops seeing Regina. That… acquaintanceship has gone on long enough. She should be focusing on my boy._

Gold wanted Regina to lose hope, to turn back to herself. And when she did he would be right there to guide her along, to mold her once again into the power he knew she possessed despite her unwillingness to use it. He would soon be in control of the Evil Queen's power allowing him the opportunity of being the most powerful of all. The added bonus of his boy's happiness made him more determined than ever to help Ms. Swan see the light.

"I promise, Papa. We'll be a family soon." Neal moved to embrace his father while the Dark One grinned maliciously at the thought of Regina once again in his control.

* * *

The cell door banged shut with a metal clang which caused both occupants of the room hiss.

"Fucking hell, blondie, shut it a bit louder will ya?" The dwarf known as Leroy moved to the back of the cell headed for the narrow cot. Come hell or high water he was going to catch a nap during his limited stay at the Sheriff's station.

"Shut it, Grumpy," Emma groaned. She was still nursing a headache from her indulgence last night and rude awakening so early this morning. The Sheriff had yet to take any Advil or acquire any coffee, otherwise known as Nectar of the Gods for when she was hungover.

Leroy grunted in amusement at the blonde's words, "You realize that isn't insulting seeing as it's my name, right princess?" He dropped onto the cot, pulling the thin blanket over his short body.

Emma waved her hand at the dwarf. "Whatever," she said petulantly.

"Oooh snappy comeback there, your highness," Grumpy was about to drop off to sleep when the station doors slammed open. Both individuals cried out as the sound reverberated through their already abused skulls. "What the fuck, man," the dwarf groaned as he rolled over eyeing the entrance.

Emma stared amazed as the Mayor stormed through the opening, rage and fear present on the beautiful face. Her stare turned to horror as the woman rapidly approached her, wind seemed to come from nowhere to whip around the two. Leroy and her pounding head were momentarily forgotten as fear and desire began to rage within the Sheriff. So off-kilter was the blonde that she didn't notice the Mayor stopping in front of her, her mouth moving yet the Sheriff heard nothing as blood rushed to her head.  _How can she look so regal after a night like last night?_

Her arm was gripped tightly and she found herself being pulled into an interrogation room, the door shutting with a resounding clap at a wave of Regina's hand. Emma stumbled forward as her arm was released. Once she regained her footing she whirled on the Mayor, "What the hell, Regina? You can't just manhandle me like that."

"Did you do something to me last night," Regina asked in a deadly voice, "Did you take advantage of me in my incoherent state?" Her eyes spoke volumes of her fury, as if one wrong answer and Emma would be disintegrated.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you still drunk?" Emma leaned forward and sniffed as if trying to smell for fumes.

The Evil Queen pushed the Sheriff back causing the still hungover woman to stumble, "I will ask you again. Did you take advantage of me?"

Emma smirked at the furious brunette, "It's not taking advantage if the other person is begging for it." The blonde watched as fear grew in the other woman's eyes. Seeing the expression, Emma's memory caught up to her causing her to remember the brunette's rant from last night.

_I had to marry that vile man. Had to feel his hands, be touched in places only my love should ever had touched._

Emma began to understand the fear she saw and the guilt made her feel sick for even thinking that it was ok to make light of something that obviously pained Regina.

Moving quickly she crossed over to the scared woman, "Hey. Hey, I'm sorry. That was a  _really_  bad joke. We didn't do anything, I swear." She placed a soothing hand on the older woman's back who flinched slightly at the touch.

"Then do you care to explain to me, Ms. Swan, how I ended up devoid of my stockings last night," Regina asked accusingly, yet not removing herself from the comforting hand.

"You wanted them off but was too drunk to do it yourself. I simply helped pull them off while putting you to bed. As for sleeping  _in_  your bed," the blonde chewed her bottom lip at that, worried about how the Mayor would react to the reminder. But the Sheriff noticed that the deep brown eyes and trailed to her bottom lip, her eyes darkening in what looked to be desire. "I was helping you get into your bed but I was  _really_  drunk and sorta just passed out after falling on your bed."

The brunette snorted at that, her rage placated slightly by the knowledge that the Sheriff had done nothing beside help her, "You are hardly a graceful person while sober, Ms. Swan. I doubt it improves with inebriation."

Emma moved back allowing the other woman some space, who promptly turned to the door and pulled it open, seeing a sleeping dwarf in the main cell. Regina looked over her shoulder at the fidgety blonde she stated simply, "I will be by to pick up Henry later tonight, Emma. Please have him ready for when I arrive."

All the Sheriff could do was nod as she contemplated the use of her given name. The word sounded foreign yet seductive as it rolled off the tongue of her once enemy.

The Mayor turned and quickly escaped, heels clicking against linoleum as she exited the station, the doors closing with much less force than with which they were opened.

Emma simply stood within the interrogation room until her pounding headache came back with a vengeance. With a defeated groan, the Sheriff moved off in search of some decent coffee.


End file.
